


Touch Me, Tease Me, Chain Me Up

by tenspetal



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Chains, Consent, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Nakamoto Yuta, theres only a tiny bit of plot, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: Taeyong finally found his dom in Yuta
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Touch Me, Tease Me, Chain Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The second round of Punch teasers were dropped today and this is DIRECTLY inspired by that and the two tweets linked below:
> 
> [Taeyong](https://twitter.com/luv4yong/status/1258148091796099072)  
> [Yuta](https://twitter.com/luvwonders/status/1258057553440903169)

Touch Me, Tease Me, Chain Me Up

Taeyong stood outside the crimson door, in the hallway. Below on the first floor, he could hear the deep bass of the club booming. Here on the second floor was where employees or individuals who rented rooms worked. Looking up and down the hallway, Taeyong noticed the thin carpet matched the dark walls which only further accentuated the deep red color in front of him.

Each door had a name on it, marking whose room it was and was decorated accordingly. He was currently standing outside of Yuta’s door. It had his name in plain script with artistic designs surrounding the text. 

Taeyong swallowed deeply and rubbed his sweaty hands on his long coat. Underneath his coat he was wearing what Yuta had told him to, and he was nervous to say the least.

It had been about two weeks since he had met the dom. In the club below, there were biweekly BDSM mixer-type parties. These gatherings gave people in the community an opportunity to meet one another. Whether that be to make friends, or to find yourself someone who you would be compatible with in bed was left up to you.

Taeyong had shown up with his best friend Ten who had been a regular at these nights for awhile. He had nothing but rave reviews; it had been where he found his current dom, Kun. Knowing how big of a brat Ten was, Taeyong figured he would be able to find someone who would be interested in him.

He was good at being obedient… usually.

They had been dancing out on the floor with one another, while Kun stood off to the side, enjoying watching others check Ten out but not being able to touch what was his. When Taeyong had excused himself to go to the restroom, that’s when he bumped into Yuta.

He had wanted to get in and out fast because whether or not he found someone who was compatible with him tonight, he was having a ton of fun on the dance floor. In his rush, he accidentally bumped into someone, knocking the small cup of water out of his hand and onto the both of them. There was no alcohol allowed at these events in order to help everyone stay consenting, so at least he didn’t have to worry about being sticky.

“I’m so sorry, oh my goodness. I’m so sorry,” Taeyong held his hands up and stared at the puddle on the ground and rushed into the bathroom grabbing several paper towels from the dispenser. He hurried back out and finally got a look at the man he had collided with; he gulped deeply.

God, he was fucking gorgeous.

The man had white hair that was styled upwards to show off the deep black undercut he sported underneath. An eyebrow slit drew his attention next, before his gaze settled onto his round eyes that were accentuated with a light line of eye shadow. His lips were… oh wow. Those were some pillow lips and Taeyong was definitely staring.

“Let me,” Taeyong reached out to pat the other down before cringing back, “wait, is it okay if I help?” The man quirked an eyebrow in response.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks for asking,” he had a very slight accent that he couldn’t place right away.

After he helped the other man dry off a bit, Taeyong leaned down and wiped up the small spill on the floor. He wiped the water, and used up the rest of his paper towels in the process. Once it was clean, he stood back up and saw the other was now sporting a wide, radiant smile.

“Can I get you another water?” Taeyong asked.

“You’re still wet though,” the man gestured to his thin, light blue shirt that was now clinging to his torso.

“Oh, it’s okay,” he tried to brush it off but the other man scowled slightly.

“No it’s not. It’s cold outside, and if you don’t dry your shirt you could catch a cold.”

“Oh,” Taeyong’s lips pouted slightly, a bit surprised by the display of concern. “Uh, yes you’re right, I’m sorry, sir.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up as he stared Taeyong down, a blush now crawling up his neck as he realized what he just said. Sure, he was used to calling almost everyone in his office sir considering his low position so it had slipped out but… he was in a fucking sex club at a BDSM mixer for god’s sake.

“I don’t think I said you could call me that yet, did I?” Taeyong blinked, his eyes wide… yet?

“I’m sorry, uh, I’m Taeyong,” he extended his hand, gulping deeply. Was he even doing this right? How come he was so much more confident in his everyday ventures, but now he’s clamming up like the most submissive person in the world?

“I’m Yuta, nice to meet you Taeyong.”

They had spent the rest of the evening chatting and getting to know one another better. Yuta asked for his phone number before the event was over and promised to contact him as long as he was interested in maybe subbing for him. He had been so blunt, Taeyong had sputtered slightly before responding with a yes.

It was probably best that he didn’t beat around the bush when it came to this anyways. They already knew what they were there for that night.

After two weeks of discussing the important things and meeting up another couple of times, they had decided to have sex tonight. Taeyong found out that Yuta actually had his own personal room upstairs at the club. It was decorated how he liked it, and when he found out some of Taeyong’s kinks, he had promised that he would love the space as well.

Now he stood outside, hand raised poised to knock as soon as his watch said 9pm. He was nothing if not punctual. When it finally ticked to right on the hour, he let his hand lightly tap on the door.

His pulse starting racing and soon the door opened and Yuta was standing there shooting him the brightest smile and gestured for him to come inside. The sight was surely something to see.

The room was a decent size with a dark wood cabinet on the right side, a bed the same color pressed against the back wall, and a small dresser next to the bed. The walls were a deep blue, complimenting the dark brown of the wood. On the walls there was an array of hooks sporting everything from handcuffs, to whips, to flogs and, of course, chains.

Taeyong gulped when he spotted the metal chains looped around the farthest hook away from him on the opposite wall. He turned around and noticed some beautiful graffiti on the wall behind him that outlined a hooks for both hands and feet that were nailed in the wall.

“Yeah, I know, it can be kind of a lot at first sight,” Yuta said scratching the back of his neck.

He himself was wearing black from head to toe. Stylish silver necklaces hung from his neck matching the few silver accents on the sleeveless jacket he wore. His pants were black leather and he had on thick boots and gloves to match.

“A bit surprising yes, but,” Taeyong gulped looking the room over once more his eyes glinting; “I’m excited.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Yuta smiled his breathtaking smile.

His smile was so bright and lovely, it was a huge contradiction to the rest of his outfit and their current surroundings. But Taeyong liked it that way. It made him feel safe.

Yuta ushered him over to the bed, and when Taeyong sat he ran his hands up and down the bed sheets. They were so soft, not silk exactly, but something similar. He looked up and caught the other with his eyes on him already.

“So before I start a scene, I always like to go over everything with my partner one last time.” Taeyong nodded in agreement. He also liked to make sure that all hard limits and safe words, if they had one, were confirmed.

They checked over everything once more, and confirmed that they would be using the color system in this particular scene. When they were done, Yuta smiled softly and leaned over, his hand slipping under Taeyong’s coat to rest on his bare thigh. Fake innocence was in his eyes, as Taeyong sucked in a deep breath and let the other press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Alright, baby,” Yuta ran his hand up and down the other’s leg lightly, “it seems like you remembered what I told you to wear. Want to show it off for me? Hm?” He cocked his head to the side, a smirk settling on his features.

Yes, Yuta had asked, but Taeyong knew it was an order and he had no intention in acting out. So he stood and walked gingerly to the center of the room in front of the bed. He took a deep breath and began to slowly peel off the long coat he had worn to cover himself. Yuta’s gaze and demeanor changed in a snap. When the coat finally slid off of Taeyong’s shoulders, he stood still trying not to cover his almost bare torso in embarrassment.

It had been a few days since the gift had arrived at Taeyong’s place. He had enjoyed wearing it in his room, but to now wear the harness in front of someone like Yuta was much harder.

The harness had thick, black leather straps attached to a choker around his neck. Each of the three straps had thin silver chains connecting them to one other. One strap ran straight down the middle of his torso, while two other straps ran down either side of his chest, under his armpits, and back up to the backside of the choker.

Two of the silver chains connecting the outer straps were draped perfectly over Taeyong’s nipples. After taking his coat off, they had nothing holding them still. With every movement, they would brush past his chest in such a way that it grazed against his nipples again and again. Taeyong swallowed, trying to stand as still as possible in order to not get too worked up so early.

Yuta stood up and moved languidly over to the other, circling him once before standing back in front of him. His eyes shot down and stared at Taeyong’s groin, where he was only the slightest bit hard. He was wearing tight black, silk briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

“Perfect,” Yuta whispered out, reaching forward to place his pointer finger under Taeyong’s chin, tilting his head upwards.

The smooth expanse of his neck was shown, the sharp lines of his jaw on display. He leaned towards his sub and placed a chaste kiss right on his Adam’s apple before walking back towards the bed and sitting.

“Now, where should we start…?” Yuta asked to himself, elbows propped up on his knees, staring at the other. He tapped his fingers lightly against one another, as if he was in deep thought.

Seconds ticked by, and Taeyong was growing hotter in embarrassment. Being put on display so broadly only to be devoured by Yuta’s gaze, made him blush. The flush spread across his chest, tinting it a pretty shade of pink, a similar color to his own hair.

Finally, Yuta let out a sigh and stood up, walking around the bed to the dresser. He began opening a couple of drawers, rooting around before grabbing some things that he didn’t let Taeyong see.

Except for one.

A small black butt plug was tossed onto the center of bed but mostly ignored by Yuta, who went and sat back on the edge of the bed, patting his lap to call Taeyong over. He began to take a step towards Yuta who immediately stopped him.

“Uh uh, baby you know better than that,” he reprimanded.

Embarrassment rushed through his veins as he realized his mistake. Yuta had mentioned what he expected of his subs when beckoning them and he had already forgotten.

“I’m sorry sir.”

“It’s okay, we just started. I’ll let you off with a warning,” Yuta spoke lowly with a smirk across his face. He once again patted his leg to summon Taeyong to him.

This time, he lowered himself to the floor on his hands and knees and began to crawl over to the other. Yuta’s gaze turned predatory, as he followed Taeyong’s movements until he stopped and settled between his spread legs. Taeyong tucked his legs underneath him, hands placed on either of his thighs looking up at the other waiting for further instruction.

“You’re so pretty,” Taeyong’s eyes fluttered closed at the soft trace of the other’s hand across his cheek.

Yuta gripped him underneath his arms and hoisted him up to lay him across his knee. Taeyong sucked in a surprised breath at the way he was manhandled by the other. His body lay across leather covered thighs, the material rubbing the chains harder across his nipples. Large hands then began palming his ass over the tight underwear before slapping it lightly.

“It’s so cute,” Yuta said to himself, causing Taeyong to blush. “Hands behind your back.”

Taeyong quickly bent his elbows and gripped his own wrists, locking his hands behind him. They rested in the small exposed dip of his back, while his cheek lay on the bed, ass up.

“Up,” Yuta demanded slapping the underside of Taeyong’s ass.

He scooted his knees forward to raise his butt further into the air making it easy for the other to slip his underwear off. When he was exposed to the air, his bottom half bare, he couldn’t help the shiver that traveled down his spine and up his arms.

“Are you cold?”

“A little, sir.”

Taeyong waited for a response, but instead he felt hands on his bare ass instead, rubbing and kneading his cheeks. A hand came down abruptly and hit his ass hard, making him let out a soft squeak as he tried his best to stay still. An open palm then descended on the other cheek, balancing out the slight tingle of pain.

Yuta began to set a pace, slapping one cheek a few times before Taeyong thought he couldn’t take it, only to switch to the other side. He tightened the grip on his hands as it got harder and harder to keep them behind his back.

When Yuta finally stopped, he rubbed the reddened skin that now felt much warmer.

“Color?”

“Green.”

That much was probably obvious given how Taeyong was fully erect now, his hard-on digging into the sheets between Yuta’s legs. He tried to keep it from touching the other, not wanting to seem too needy.

“Are you warmer now, baby?”

“Yes sir,” Taeyong gasped out as he felt a finger trace its way from the top of his butt, across his rim, and down to his balls which Yuta gripped before letting go.

The hands left his body for a few moments before Taeyong heard the telltale sign of a bottle opening. Seconds later, a cold lubed finger rubbed his asshole making him jump, his hands separating from behind his back. A sigh rang out above him before he thrusted his finger all the way in, not giving the other a chance to adjust.

Yuta drove his finger in harshly before grasping Taeyong by the wrists with one hand. His grip tightened while he continued to finger him roughly, adding a second one soon after.

“Well, that’s your second warning,” Yuta spoke over the sounds that Taeyong was eliciting. Staccato ‘ah’s echoed around the room, while the soft sound of lube squelched in harmony.

“I-I’m sorry-y sir,” he tried his best to say over the harsh pace Yuta was keeping.

“Hm, I’m sure you are.”

He stopped thrusting his fingers, to hook them inside and press as far into Taeyong as he could. Pressing hard and dragging his fingers back slowly, he began searching. When the other hit his prostate, his voice cut off, and his top half rose off of the bed, his back arching.

Yuta massaged the gland harshly, as he pulled Taeyong back by his wrists, deepening the arch of his body. It made the already intense feeling almost unbearable. His eyes began to water at the overwhelming sensation as Yuta pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

He let Taeyong go, causing him to fall lightly back onto the bed as he removed his fingers. He lay panting, still across his lap, dick straining. With the soft sheet rubbing against him, he could feel where his precum was wetting the bed.

Yuta turned his body as he lay there, catching his breath. A soft jingle and the sound of something clicking together could be heard from behind him. Cold metal was pressed into his wrists as cuffs were secured around Taeyong’s hands.

“This way I won’t have to worry about you not listening to me, hm?”

“I’m sor-“ He was cut off with a sharp slap to the ass, causing Taeyong to arch and pull against the handcuffs.

“If you’re so sorry why don’t you show me?”

Taeyong licked his lips and started to wiggle his way off of Yuta before he felt a hand press to his hip stopping him.

“Actually let me,” he trailed off. Taeyong turned his head to catch a glimpse of what the other was going to get.

Yuta brought the butt plug Taeyong had seen earlier into his sight. Once again, the sound of the cap of the lube was heard popping open before a cold, hard object was placed against his rim. He moaned out at the stretch that was thicker than the fingers he had taken earlier.

Of course, he could still take far more than this.

Pressing in slowly, Yuta rubbed his stretching rim with his thumb, admiring the way it took the plug in. When the thickest part was inside, his asshole closed back around the thin tapered part of the toy. It sat just below where his prostate was, almost teasing him.

“Okay.” Yuta punctuated the word a slap to the other’s ass. Only this time, it was to the end of the plug, between Taeyong’s cheeks. The spank caused it to inch further inside making him gasp out in surprised.

Taeyong finally wriggled off of Yuta who had already leaned back on his hands, legs spread even wider. When Taeyong sat back on his ankles looking up once again from under his eyelashes, he remembered that Yuta was wearing leather pants. Would he help Taeyong get them off? Especially since he couldn’t use his hands...

He shot puppy dog eyes up at the other, almost begging for help. It only caused Yuta to let out a scoff as he broke eye contact.

“Go on, take them off.”

Sparing Taeyong no sympathy, he watched him like a predator stalking his next meal. He leaned up onto his knees, his face coming forward to press against the front of Yuta’s pants. His tongue stuck out, circling the button in his mouth. Closing his lips, and using his teeth he was able to unbutton them. Biting down on the small zipper Taeyong was able to unzip it partly after a few tries.

Finally, Yuta raised his own hips to pull his pants down along with his underwear. He sat with his dick almost completely soft between his legs. Taeyong held back a pout, instead resolving to change that as fast as possible.

Leaning his head forward, he licked across his bulge, turning his head sideways in order to suck Yuta’s length into his mouth. He sank forward, being able to swallow him whole while his nose brushed against the trimmed hair at its base.

His tongue swirled around the length, while he bobbed his head. Slowly, Yuta’s dick got harder allowing Taeyong to really show off his skill. He pressed his lips tight together over the head of his dick; circling it, he concentrated on bobbing up and down there, knowing it was the most sensitive part.

Soft exhales came from above him while he continued to suck Yuta off. A hand secured itself in his cotton candy hair, and held him still while Yuta slowly lifted his hips to grind into Taeyong’s mouth.

Relaxing his throat, he allowed Yuta to move him wherever felt best for the other, constantly thrusting down his esophagus. His hips began to pick up speed, causing the slapping sound of Taeyong’s mouth being fucked to amplify.

Yuta, his grasp still harsh in his hair, pulled Taeyong off of his dick. Drool was slick on both sides of his mouth while he gasped deeply. After a short break, Yuta pushed him back down by the hair, fucking his throat once more.

Tears overflowed from his eyes due to the intrusion. He unintentionally swallowed, his throat constricting around Yuta in the process. Moaning loudly, he stilled Taeyong’s head pressing up as deep as he could into his mouth. He held his breath, face red; a slight bulge was visible from the outside, showing how far Yuta was down his throat.

Finally, he pulled him off for good. Taeyong took a shuddering breath as redness began to leave his face. Yuta used his hand that wasn’t still in the other’s hair, to wipe away the spit that coated his lips and chin.

“Good boy.”

He pulled Taeyong up by the hair once more, kissing him deeply. Holding him by the waist to help him maintain his balance, he broke the kiss.

“Color?” Yuta asked, his eyes searching his face. Taeyong panted.

“Green.”

Smirking at that answer, a shock of vibrations then begun to pulse inside of Taeyong. He had gotten used to the plug settled inside of him, all but ignored. The sudden pleasure caused him to yelp out. His knees buckled while he leaned his weight completely onto Yuta who had at some point grabbed a tiny remote.

Kissing his cheeks, he let go of Taeyong’s hair and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Taeyong grasped onto the other’s arms harshly, nails digging into his skin as he threw his head back panting. 

Now that the plug was vibrating, it didn’t matter how close to his prostate it was because he could feel it tenfold. The sensation pulsed up his spine and caused his dick to start leaking once more.

His length was hard in between the two of them and Yuta reached down to squeeze the base tightly, causing Taeyong to cave in on himself before arching back out because of the pressure of the plug. The sensations were overwhelming, and all of the movement was causing the chains across his body to rub against his nipples even more. He was sure they were probably bright red by now.

“Baby, stand up for me,” Yuta slowly let go of Taeyong’s waist and dick allowing him at least a moment to catch his bearings.

Taeyong wobbled on his legs, standing like a newborn fawn. His legs kept trying to close in on themselves, craving the relief that the pressure would cause. Yuta saw this and leaned forward to lightly tap the inside of his thigh in a warning. Straightening up, he couldn’t help the small gasps being pushed out of him as his prostate continued to be tortured.

“Now walk over to the wall for me.” Taeyong’s eyes traveled around the room, not knowing which wall he meant. Yuta chuckled when he caught on. “The one behind you baby.”

He nodded and turned around walking as straight as he could muster and pressed his back to the wall once he reached it. Yuta stood up from the bed, tugging his pants and underwear the rest of the way off of his ankles before joining Taeyong.

Grabbing his thin wrists, Yuta made him shuffle over and reached around him to unclasp the handcuffs. He separated them, but kept one on each wrist which he then raised over Taeyong’s head. Latching them onto the wall where the hooks protruded, Yuta sucked harshly on his collarbone, biting. Once his wrists were secure, Yuta bent down and used the cuffs on the bottom of the wall to secure his feet apart from one another.

Taeyong stood there, stretched out in an ‘x’ shape while the other stared on with hunger in his eyes. Yuta lightly pressed the chains across the other’s chest down, causing them to dig into his nipples. He bucked up at the pressure and wriggled in his chains while the other tugged, and twisted them. Only stopping once they were flushed with color, Yuta turned around and strode back over to the bed.

He crawled over the mattress to lounge lazily against the pillows before leaning forward to slip his own jacket and shirt off. Taeyong caught sight of a piercing settled in the naval of the other. Yuta then tossed his clothes onto the ground, and sunk into the soft cushioning before picking up the remote to the plug inside of Taeyong.

Yuta smirked and raised it as if he was controlling a TV set, clicking the increase button. The other jerked forward, his taught stomach arched outwards towards the center of the room. He clenched his ass tightly around the object, trying to lessen the intensity of the vibrations being sent straight into his prostate.

Taeyong moaned and let his head fall forward after a moment, accepting his fate. He began to swirl his hips, and push backwards. When he did so, his ass came into contact with the wall, pushing the plug just slightly further inside. He let out a short yell at the added pressure and sucked in a stuttered breath. Good thing the walls were soundproof.

The other sat on the bed, enjoying the show. He began to touch himself the way he liked it, grabbing the lube from the edge of the bed. His wrist flicked up and down his length as he watched Taeyong writhe on the wall.

Taeyong’s dick was noticeably dripping with precum onto Yuta’s floor. He let out a tsk which caused the other to lift his head lightly, acknowleding him.

“You’re leaking. It’s making a mess on my floor. What am I supposed to do with you,” he sighed out, taking his hand off of his own dick.

Taeyong stared; his reddened lips parted slightly with his eyes only half open. It was only a matter of moments until he probably started drooling as well. Yuta shook his head at the lack of response before raising his arm to turn the vibration up one more notch. A deep and long moan bounced off of the walls in response as Taeyong’s legs began to shake from the stimulation.

“You better not cum,” Yuta warned, and he went back to stroking himself.

Hips jerking, Taeyong felt his legs on the verge of giving out. He was so close and Yuta had barely touched him. Not only did he not want to disappoint Yuta, but he also wanted to cum on the other’s dick, not this way.

He held out for another minute before he gurgled out a loan groan, his orgasm teetering on the edge waiting to burst. Yuta clicked off the vibrator and stood up from the bed, stalking over to the wall where Taeyong was.

Reaching up, he carefully undid each of the other’s wrists, making sure he held his waist in case he was to fall. Taeyong leaned across Yuta’s shoulder as he leaned down to undo each ankle next.

His cock was a deep red, twitching, begging for attention. One touch and Taeyong would certainly cum. Yuta kissed his cheek, bringing his hand up to caress the other’s face.

“Did you learn your lesson? Hm?”

Taeyong couldn’t do more than nod, eyes glazed over. Yuta smirked and bent down to hook his arms underneath the other’s knees and lifted him bridal style. Carrying him over to the bed, he placed him down.

Yuta disappeared, bending down to grab something. Taeyong took the moment to catch his breath and will his orgasm away. When he came back up, Yuta had a chain in one hand and Taeyong’s eyes cleared and widened at that.

He hadn’t known what he was getting into when he mentioned to Yuta that he liked being chained up. Leaning down he asked his color once more, before grabbing a wrist and clasping the chain to the handcuff. Walking around to the other side of the bed, he did the same with his other wrist. He adjusted them separately so that Taeyong’s arms were completely stretched wide and he couldn’t cover himself no matter how hard he tried.

Yuta crawled up on top of the bed and traced a finger down the harness Taeyong still had on.

“Do you know how fucking gorgeous you look chained up?”

Blushing at the compliment, Taeyong lowered his eyes, more than pleased to hear as such. Yuta hooked his hands underneath the other’s knees, bending them towards his stomach to expose his ass.

The black end of the butt plug sat nestled in him still. Yuta lowered one of Taeyong’s legs before stretching the other one outwards to reach down and ease the toy out of him. He moaned loudly at the feeling, finally getting some of the pleasure he really sought.

Taeyong wanted to be fucked.

Yuta leaned over to the dresser, placing the plug down and opening the top drawer fishing a condom out. He stared down, locking eyes with Taeyong and placed the package in his mouth, ripping it open swiftly.

Sitting back on his knees he rolled the condom over his length, reaching behind him for the bottle of lube he had left there. He slicked up his length and inched forward to press it against Taeyong’s hole.

His rim was slightly puffy from the torture of the harsh vibrations earlier, and Yuta could tell this made him much more sensitive than normal. Rubbing his dick against him there, Taeyong was already arching his back and panting in anticipation.

Once he was lined up and had the very tip of his dick positioned against his rim, he grabbed the other under the knees once more and extended his legs outwards, spreading him open. Yuta then thrust forward in one fell swoop, spearing Taeyong on his cock.

“Ah!” Taeyong threw his head back.

Yuta had somehow hit his prostate immediately, but he didn’t stop to let him adjust. He began to pump into the other right away, fucking forward harshly. Lifting his knees once again, he bent Taeyong in half, rising up onto his own knees to thrust downwards into him.

It didn’t matter if Taeyong had been stretched by the plug earlier, Yuta’s dick was far longer and thicker and he could definitely feel the difference.

Yuta pulled out all the way only to slam into him once more and repeat the action again and again. Taeyong felt like he was getting split open on his dick. His mouth lolled open as he tossed his head from side to side absolutely fucked out.

Letting Taeyong’s legs drop Yuta lowered himself on top of the other to thrust in him using a different angle, one that only brushed past his prostate, teasing him.

“Please, please, please,” Taeyong whispered out like a chant, repeating the words over and over again. Sweat dripped down Yuta’s forehead and rolled all the way down his neck.

“Please what?” Yuta grunted out, not stopping his onslaught.

“I- ah, please let me cum, sir-ah!”

When he heard that, Yuta thrusted forward extra rough, lodging deeply inside. He grinded his hips against the small swell of Taeyong’s ass not pulling back at all, making him feel every inch. Gasping beneath him, he opened his eyes to look up at Yuta begging.

“You want to cum?”

“Yes, sir, please. I’ve been good,” Taeyong panted, tears littering his vision.

“Hm, have you?” He pulled back and began thrusting once more.

“Yes-ah!” Taeyong threw his head back, his legs beginning to shake once more.

“Then you can cum on my dick, I don’t need to touch you do I?”

“Ugh, please!”

Yuta pushed the other’s legs upwards once more, the angle he knew would his target dead on. Taeyong pulled against the chains wanting desperately to touch his neglected dick. His arms strained, causing him to tighten around Yuta involuntarily.

“Fuck,” he panted out when Taeyong clenched down.

Yuta continued to spear his prostate dead on at an unrelenting pace. Heat pooled lower in his belly, but Yuta held off wanting Taeyong to cum first.

Taeyong felt his abdomen tighten, his orgasm approaching. He continued tightening around Yuta before finally letting go.

As soon as he started cumming, Yuta dropped one of his legs to quickly stroke the other’s dick. Taeyong jerked and gasped, his orgasm hitting him in waves. Cum painted his stomach white and dripped down Yuta’s hand as he continued jacking him off, while still thrusting into him.

When Taeyong stopped cumming, he laid back trying to catch his breath while Yuta pounded into him sloppily chasing his own orgasm.

Yuta came soon after, letting out a low moan and bucking his hips up shallowly into Taeyong. When his orgasm ended, he leaned down on top of Taeyong and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, before landing on his lips. Yuta kissed the other softly, while he gently pulled out, trying not to over stimulate him more than he already had been.

Standing up, he peeled the condom off of his softening dick and threw it in the tiny trashcan in the corner. Yuta climbed back onto the bed and quickly undid both handcuffs from Taeyong’s wrists and tossed the chains off the bed to the floor.

He kissed the inside of his wrists where there were red marks, while Taeyong still tried to catch his breath. Yuta stood back up, opening the drawer once more, fishing wet wipes out from inside.

Once he cleaned both the other and himself up, he snuggled up next to Taeyong and brushed the sweaty strands of hair stuck to his forehead out of the way. Kissing his neck lightly, he took the other’s wrist nearest to him and massaged the skin lightly.

“How are you feeling,” Taeyong just groaned in response.

Turning over, he faced Yuta and found him looking on in concern. Taeyong raised a hand and cupped the other’s chin kissing him lightly.

“Good, but I can tell I’m going to be sore for a couple days,” he rasped out in response, voice almost gone.

Yuta laughed at that, his bright smile coming back out for the first time since the scene had started. He pulled Taeyong closer into his arms, tucking his head under his chin to run his fingers through his hair.

“So, same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos fuel my will to live!  
> come hang out with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)


End file.
